The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Heart of the Dovahkiin
by Harbinger1975
Summary: The story of a Battle MaTera named Aish'ja and the woman she loves, Vilja. Can what they had in Cyrodiil be rekindled in Skyrim? Will the truth of what Aish'ja is strengthen her love for Vilja, or will it tear them apart?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE – Lost in the Storm**_

_**Skingrad, Cyrodiil:**_

**"Come on, Aish'ja! We're going to miss the gathering!" A young and beautiful blonde haired Solstheimian woman said as she pulled the hand of a fox-like female. **

** "Vilja! Slow down! I can't run in these shoes!" The fox-woman said. This woman was a MaTera. More specifically, she was a Battle MaTera. The strength behind Materan society. Little has been known about the MaTera at this point, but it didn't matter to either of the women. Aish'ja came to Cyrodiil as a pup, growing up with her mother and father who were city guards. Aish'ja, even at a young age, relished helping her parents fight and protect the city. But her parents told her that her time would come. When the Thalmore showed up, her parents were killed in the fighting. Aish'ja was only thirteen at the time. It was during this time of her life that she met Vilja. The two girls grew up together and…when both came of age…had fallen in love with one another. Both had tossed around ideas of marriage, but no time ever seemed to be the right one. But Vilja told Aish'ja that she was happy just to have her love at her side. Things would come in time.**

** Vilja slowed down and smiled at Aish'ja. "For a woman use to battle, those shoes are doing you in."**

** Aish'ja only laughed, but panted. "Just give me a moment to catch my breath. I don't sing like someone I know and who's used to going without breath for a minute due to a song."**

** The two rested a few minutes. Vilja took Aish'ja's hand and looked at the stars. "When we are together, I feel like there is nothing I can't do. You've brought so much into my life."**

** Aish'ja looked at Vilja. "And you into mine." Aish'ja took Vilja's face into her hands and kissed her deeply. Gods if this moment could last.**

** The two were shaken from their kiss by the squeal of a little girl. "Auntie Vilja!" the girl squealed as she leapt into Vilja's arms. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!" The girl pulled Vilja and Vilja pulled Aish'ja along.**

** The festivities had already been going on for an hour and everyone was singing birthday songs to the girl who just turned seven. Vilja and her friends sang and danced and it had become contagious. But Aish'ja stood back by the refreshment tables. She wasn't much into high strung fun and her tall ears twitched as she took in every sound around her. Her smile had faded and her face had become like every warrior's, alert and ready for anything. It was no secret that the Thalmore enjoyed breaking up parties especially when they had reason to suspect Talos worship.**

** Out of the corner of her eye, Aish'ja caught sight of another MaTeran. A male. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the face but by the time someone passed in front of her view, he was gone. Her mind started to work on this new bit of information. She became lost in her thoughts as her tail stopped swishing from side to side as it was prone to do when she began to feel a call to protect people. She was looking towards a group of people but at the same time, didn't see them at all. She was looking beyond them, to somewhere…well…not in her present place.**

** Vilja was laughing and from where she was dancing looked over to where Aish'ja was standing. Vilja's mirth faded quickly as she saw how her love was looking. Stiff, focused. Her body frozen in place and her mind now far from here. Something was wrong and Vilja excused herself, moving quickly to Aish'ja. She started to reach for her but remembered to be gentle. When Aish'ja was like this, any harsh or sudden grabbing of her person caused her to react as any warrior would in battle. The body always reacted before the mind could process what was happening. She gently placed her hand on Aish'ja lower back and whispered. "Love? Love, is everything alright? Please, come back to me."**

** Aish'ja slowly started to blink. Her tail again starting to move slowly as she came back to her senses. "Hmm? Oh…yes. Everything is fine I just thought I saw something." Her ears started to twitch again. She also tried to smile.**

** Vilja nodded but knew everything was not fine. There were very few times she had to be concerned with Aish'ja. But when she got so focused that it took Vilja to bring her back, something was going to go wrong.**

_**-Tavern in the Imperial City, days later-**_

** Two Dark Elf Males, a Wood Elf Female, and two MaTeran, one male one female, all sat at a table. The Wood Elf female looked at the MaTeran. "Was she the one we were looking for?" The Wood Elf's hair draped over her left shoulder.**

** "She is. But like her parents, she is stubborn and not prone to just up and leaving. If we need her help in Skyrim to defeat the Aldermari Dominion, she will need a pressing reason to go there." The MaTeran female said.**

** "Oh is that all?" One of the Dark Elf males snickered.**

** "Laugh all you want." The male MaTeran snarled. "But she won't just leave the female she's with just because we ask her." He sat back. "If you want her to leave, and leave without looking back, you better have damning proof that she is needed elsewhere."**

** The tension between the group members was high. The two MaTeran were not fond of betraying one of their own. The other Dark Elf male leaned back as well. "What do we know about the human female?"**

** The female MaTeran spoke up. "Young, beautiful, educated. From Solstheim in Morrowind. Rumor had it that a person there wanted to marry her but she refused his hand. He was less than pleased about it. Especially after she slapped him because of her love for Aish'ja."**

** The Wood Elf female grinned. "Ahhh so we do have something to use as leverage against her then?"**

** "You'd be running a risk of her not being so willing to leave if you use it. Battle MaTera are not known for backing down from fights when what they care about is threatened." The male MaTeran replied.**

** "A chance we are willing to take. Confront her. Tell her that…"**

** "No." The female MaTeran said flatly.**

** "No?" The Wood Elf female narrowed her eyes.**

** "Leave this to us. We will convince her." The two MaTeran stood and left. **

** After a few minutes. "Should we follow them?" The older Dark Elf male asked.**

** "No. We'll let them have their chance. For now."**

_**-Skingrad, two months later-**_

** Aish'ja sat in her home at a writing desk, quill in hand. She looked at the ring in her hand and smiled. Today she was going to ask Vilja to marry her. But she was lost for words and hoped writing them down would help. So far, the only thing she had on the parchment was 'I…' She wrinkled her nose and sighed. She lowered her head for a moment when her ears picked up something that had just walked into her home. The footsteps were both heavy and light. She grabbed her sword and swung it to the target behind her but her blade was caught by another blade. She looked to see to MaTera staring back at her. "Who are you and what in the name of Oblivion are you doing in my home?"**

** The female MaTeran held up her hand. "We have come searching for you, Aish'ja of the Battle MaTera." She removed her helmet. "I am Hathra, this is my brother, Kalir."**

** Aish'ja shifted her weight. "You still have not answered as to the why you are here."**

** Kalir lowered his weapon. "We know you have allies in Skyrim, Lady Aish'ja. More specifically, a young woman named Gurder who lives in Riverwood and her brother Raelof."**

** Aish'ja froze. "What about them? Are they alright?"**

** "For now. But with the Imperials starting to move into Skyrim and the help of the Thalmore…" Kalir started to continue.**

** Hathra held up her hand. "It is more than just your allies. Our people…our clan need you. Many things are going wrong in Skyrim. And we do not have the warriors there to help protect our people."**

** Aish'ja was in stunned silence. "But….I cannot just leave Vilja….I…"**

** "I'm sorry, Lady Aish'ja. But you know that when our people are in need of help, we cannot ignore our own. All MaTera must answer the call to arms." **

** With this, Aish'ja was defeated. She knew Hathra was right. The MaTera were a secular people. Few strayed from the clans. Those that did, when called, HAD to return. "When must I…"**

** "Now." Kalir interrupted.**

** Pain gripped Aish'ja's heart. Tears stung the back of her eyes as she looked down. She couldn't even tell Vilja she had to leave. But she quietly answered, "I will answer the call of our people. I'll leave immediately for Skyrim." Within fifteen minutes, Aish'ja was on a carriage headed for the cold lands of Skyrim.**

** Several hours passed and Vilja returned to Aish'ja home to find it dark and empty. A cold wind caused Vilja to shiver as she walked in. "Aish'ja? Aish'ja where are you?!" She lit a latern and walked over to the desk where Aish'ja usually sat only to find the chair lying on its side on the floor and a parchment with only a few words on it. 'Vilja, I…' She gripped the parchment and held it to her heart. Tears started to stream down Vilja's cheeks as she ran out into the rainy night. She ran to her home and threw herself onto the bed, crying loudly into her pillow. "Why did you leave me?!" Vilja screamed. Her mother, hearing her daughter's cries ran up to find Vilja lost to her sorrow. The storm outside of their home signifying every bit of the sorrow Vilja felt. When the thunder sounded, it was as if Vilja was hearing her own heart being torn apart.**

**A/N: First, I want to give credit to Bethesda for making such a great game. Second, I want to credit to the modders who made "Vilja in Skyrim" (Emma) and for the Battle MaTera/MaTera race. You guys rock for making such great mods. This story is based on MY Skyrim. The character I play. and the life she leads with Vilja.**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Dragonborn Cometh

**The Dragonborn Cometh**

_**-Skyrim, five years later-**_

** Aish'ja sat quietly at her small camp between Solitude and Dragon's Bridge. She was waiting for a small group of her clan to return from Solitude with supplies and for the most part, remained silent around them. Ever since she left Skingrad in Cyrodiil…no, forced to leave her home and her love behind…she felt empty and alone. For the first three months since she arrived in Skyrim, she spent every night crying herself to sleep. Begging for the gods to let her return home. But they never answered her prayers. A few of the clan elders tried to have her marry. But every suitor that came close to her ended up with a bloody snout. She didn't want them. She wanted Vilja. She remained loyal to her heart. Even if Vilja had forgotten her, she would continue to pine for her and die alone and miserable. She was shaken from her thoughts when a human male walked into her camp.**

** "Ah…please forgive me, my good woman. I'm but a weary merchant. Would it be alright if I sat for a few moments?" The man asked.**

** Aish'ja just nodded.**

** "Thank you. I will not forget this kindness." He warmed his hands by the fire and then looked up at her again. "You are…a MaTeran, correct?"**

** "A Battle MaTera." She answered simply.**

** He smiled. "I've always been fascinated by your people. But never was able to speak to one. Very reclusive."**

** "Mm…" she replied.**

** He studied her carefully. Aish'ja had let her hair grow much longer, and her time in Skyrim had darkened her fur slightly. Instead of a vibrant reddish color, it was a bit more of a blood red color. And the white around her eyes was a bit dirtier. The fur on her tail a bit more haggard. He took note of certain features but…she looked so damned familiar. He kept his warm smile.**

** "Why are you here, human?" Aish'ja asked. She wasn't being mean, but her demeanor had changed slightly. She seemed…hollow.**

** "I was on my way back to Cyrodiil. I come from Skingrad." He lifted his eyes slightly from the fire and noticed her jerking motion. She stiffened slightly. That caught the merchant's attention. "Where do you come from? If you don't mind me asking."**

** Her eyes darkened slightly, sadness returning to them. "It doesn't matter anymore. I have no home. I lost it years ago." Her voice softened into almost a whisper.**

** The man's expression grew sympathetic. "Nothing is truly ever lost. Why don't you go back to what you called home?"**

** "I can't…I…" She went silent.**

** The man seemed to understand and looked down. "I undertand. Please forgive my questions. My curiosity often gets the better of me." He stood slowly. "Thank you for allowing me to rest. I won't forget this kindness." He picked up his satchel and looked back. His eyes conveying his sincerity. "Know that nothing ever stays lost, my friend. Whatever happiness we hope for will always find us. Dibella always provides."**

** Aish'ja only nodded slowly. She went back to just looking at the fire. The human male making his way to Solitude.**

** As the man made his way out of Aish'ja view, his pace quickened as he headed for the docks. "Kinerath preserve me it was her! I have to get home and tell Vilja!" He told himself. He bought passage to Solstheim and took the first ship back to his homeland.**

**-Solstheim, four days later-**

** The merchant ran from the docks and headed into the village. He ran up to the door of a home belonging to Vilja's grandmother and pounded on the door. "Vilja! Vilja it's your cousin! Open up!"**

** After a few minutes, the door opened. There was a sense of mourning as Vilja looked at her cousin. "She's gone. Grandmother has passed away."**

** Vilja's cousin looked at her and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. They walked into the house and sat down. "Vilja, I'm so sorry about grandmother. But…from this darkest day…" A smile grew from his lips. "Vilja…she's alive. I swear to the Divine that she is alive. Grandmother, in her passing, has brought you a great gift!"**

** Vilja tilted her head. "Have you been drinking the Nord mead again?"**

** The man grabbed Vilja's shoulders. "Vilja, Aish'ja is alive!"**

** Vilja's eyes widened. "What?! Where?!"**

** "She is in Skyrim. And I don't think she went there by choice. I think she was forced to go there. Just by her expressions and her body language. Cousin, she is miserable in Skyrim. Her fur is darker and her hair is longer, but from your descriptions…it is her." His smile nearly took up his entire face.**

** Vilja held a small bottle in her hand. "Grandmother wanted me to go to the Evergleam Sanctuary in Skyrim. And that bastard that tried to marry me gave my flute to a Khajiit that went to Skyrim. And now….I have to go. I have to get to Skyrim!"**

** Her cousin's face darkened a bit. "I have a feeling that whatever Aish'ja is doing, it's causing her to move around a lot. I hope you can find her, but it may take time."**

** "Then I'll started in the major cities. I'll try Solitude and go from there if I have to. But I have to hurry!" Vilja ran off and started to pack.**

** He watched as Vilja ran off to pack. It wasn't the flute of the bottle that was driving her, it was finding Aish'ja.**

**-In a camp outside of Winterhold, two weeks later-**

** The MaTeran clan stopped outside of Winterhold. It was a time for celebration for a married couple that just promised themselves to one another. The celebration held singing and food at the large encampment. But the elders of the camp wanted some dance as well. A dance to celebrate the Eight's blessings upon the MaTeran people. But the one elder looked to Aish'ja who sat alone most of the time. The elder knew that Aish'ja would need this more than anyone. The Elder walked over to Aish'ja and sat next to her.**

** "Jeisa and Klen would be honored if you danced for them, Aish'ja." The elder woman smiled softly.**

** "I know." Was all she said.**

** "Aish'ja, for five years you have given yourself to the emptiness in your heart." The Elder MaTeran woman took Aish'ja's hand. "It's time for the Eight to hear your words. Not to just see the emptiness. Let your dance inspire them to act."**

** Aish'ja couldn't argue. Not that it was wise to argue with the Elders, but maybe this might work. Anything to give her hope. She went into her tent and got changed into a special dancing garb. It was jeweled and was rather revealing. But it was ceremonial. No male was allowed to be near a female when she danced. It was a sacred time when a female was asked to dance by the Elders. Three other female MaTeran women gathered their instruments and sat near the fire. Aish'ja positioned herself behind the fire, out of immediate view of the newlyweds. The Elder clapped her hands together and everyone gathered behind the newlyweds. Silence drew over the gathered MaTera.**

** The three MaTera women began to play their instruments, it started off soft and grew only a little louder. The instruments played was a drum, a lute, and a flute. The three started off singing a soft: "Ooooo…"**

** Aish'ja slowly emerged from behind the fire. The fire reflecting off the jewels covering her nipples and that laced down her body, giving her fur a soft glow. Her movements were so fluid and graceful, almost as if she was no warrior at all, but a work of absolute beauty and art. The artist's brushstrokes guiding her gentle movements. Her hands over her head, moving as fluid as gentle waves in the sea, her steps gentle and almost sultry and exotic. As Aish'ja began to sing, the other MaTera noticed that she had the voice given to her by the Divine. It was angelic sounding. Her eyes focused on the newlyweds.**

"**When in the springtime of the year, when the trees are crowned with leaves. When the ash, oak, birch and yew are dressed in ribbons fair. When the owl calls to the breathless moon in the blue veil of the night. The shadows of the trees appear amist the fire's light." Aish'ja sang softly. Her dance still fluid as she spun around in place, her tail circling her. Standing as she was before after two full rotations. "Who will go down to the shady groves and summon the shadows there? Tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms there in the springtime of the year. The songs of the birds seem to fill the wood. That when the bard plays, all their voices can be heard long past their woodland days." Aish'ja held her hands out and the MaTera children gathered all around those gathered, dancing in a very large circle, all holding hands. "And so they linked their hands and dance, round in circles and in rows. And so the journey of the night descends when all the shades are gone." Two MaTera female placed two garlands around the necks of the newlyweds. "A garland gay we bring you here and at your tent we stand. It is a sprout well budded out. The work of our gods' hands."**

** The three MaTera bard women began the soft singing again. "Oooo…"**

** Aish'ja ended her dance slowly, disappearing behind the fire again. The children all returning to their families. Aish'ja herself returned to her tent. Jeisa slowly entered not long after her. "That was so beautiful, Aish'ja. Thank you. You have given me all that I ever wanted."**

** Aish'ja hadn't gotten changed yet and was still in the ceremonial dance garb. Jeisa looked over her. There was little that needed to be imagined being that Aish'ja was barely covered at all except for a few very well placed jewels. But there was no denying that Aish'ja was very, very beautiful. Even for a Battle MaTera. "Why have you not taken a mate yet, Aish'ja? Any male would do well to have you as his wife."**

** Aish'ja's face flushed a bit. Well, as well as it could with fur. But her fur did seem to bristle a bit in aggravation. "There is only one who would ever have my heart. And it will only ever be for her." She turned around. "Now please leave. I wish to put my armor back on." Jeisa bowed and left. Aish'ja sighed. She so wished she could dance for Vilja. She wanted to. Wearing what she was. Most MaTera females only danced for their mates. The rare occasion, like tonight, for newlyweds to wish them well in their new life's journey. The garb was symbolic. A giving of themselves to their mates. She shook her head and got changed. But something in her burned. A desire. A desire to go back to Cyrodiil. To go back to Vilja. If she was even still there. But dammit, she had to try!**

_**-Darkwater Crossing, days later-**_

** Aish'ja couldn't tell if she was making good timing to Cyrodiil. But she heard of a shortcut through Darkwater Crossing that would put her over the border just north of the Imperial City. A three day trek and she would be back in Skingard. She almost felt bad about leaving the clan. But they could not give her what she wanted. And she wanted Vilja. Thinking of her only caused the drive in her to become greater. She pushed aside some branches and tripped over a fallen log in the pathway. Aish'ja landed with a loud "OOF!" and a clanging of her armor and weapon. Two Stormcloaks came running out from the woods, weapons drawn. But seeing Aish'ja lowered their weapons.**

** "Sord's bones…what are you doing here, MaTera?!" One of the Nords asked.**

** Aish'ja stood up with the help of the Stormcloaks. "Tripping over a log it seems. What in the name of the Kinareth are you trying to…" She stopped, her ears twitched. "Oh damn…." As she turned, a group of Imperial soldiers emerged from the brush, weapons drawn. Last count, Aish'ja counted ten Imperials. And by the sounds of it more were on the way. She threw her weapons down and put her hands up. Though she normally welcome a fight, getting killed would not get her back to Cyrodiil any faster.**

** "Don't move, Stormcloaks!" General Tulius shouted.**

** Aish'ja tilted her head. "I am not one of the…"**

** "Quiet! You'll be tried with the rest of the traitors." He shouted.**

** There was no negotiating with these humans. Apparently, anyone even seen talking to suspected Stormcloaks were branded traitors. Aish'ja was placed under arrest and she and the Stormcloaks were taken to Helgen. In the wagon, Ralof shook his head as he looked at Aish'ja. "This is not what I expected to happen. I know you don't belong here but…."**

** "It doesn't matter, Ralof. I just wish…" Aish'ja started.**

** "Quiet back there!" the carriage driver shouted.**

** As they entered Helgen, Aish'ja understood what was going to happen. There was going to be no fair trial. She noticed a few of the Thalmore and snarled. As each prisoner got off the cart and was called. Hadvar, one of the Imperial soldiers looked at the list and then Aish'ja. "Who are you?" Aish'ja told him she was a MaTera and was on her way to Cyrodiil. He looked at the Legate. "She's not on the list, what do we do?"**

** "She goes with the rest of the prisoners." The Legate barked.**

** Hadvar nodded. "Follow the commander, prisoner."**

** Aish'ja stood with the Stormcloaks. Damned this Imperials. They would kill anyone just to please the Thalmore. But why? As General Tulius spoke to Jarl Ulfric, Aish'ja's ears twitched. She heard…no…there was no way. She looked towards the north. The sound was echoing off the mountains, then it was gone. **

"**What was that?" She heard Hadvar say. **

"**It was nothing." The General replied. As the Priestess started to speak the last rites, one of the Stormcloaks stood forward. **

"**For the love of Talos, shut up and get it over with." The first Stormcloak was beheaded. **

"**The fox woman next." The Legate called. Aish'ja's ears twitched again. This time, the sound was closer and louder. She looked to the south. **

"**There it is again." Hadvar said. **

"**I said, next prisoner." The Legate ordered.**

**Hadvar looked at Aish'ja. "To the block, prisoner."**

**Aish'ja walked forward. She wanted to feel sadness. Despair for failing Vilja. But she couldn't. For some reason, something was stopping her from feeling sadness or despair at all. But why? She was force down to her knees and her head pushed on the chopping block. As she watched the executioner raise his axe, she saw…**

"**What in Oblivion is THAT?!" Tulius yelled.**

"**DRAGON!" A woman yelled in terror.**

**For a moment, Aish'ja and the dragon's eyes met. He looked straight at her. The dragon was Alduin. The Death Dragon. He opened his mouth and shouted. A thundering "BOOM" was heard and the sky turned red with fire. Heated rocks slammed into the land around them, tearing apart buildings and killing people. The dragon then opened its mouth again and shouted yet again. The blast jarring Aish'ja to her bones. The shout tore a building apart behind her, killing everyone inside. But the shockwave from the shout made her dizzy and her vision blurry. She heard someone yelling for her.**

"**HURRY! The gods aren't going to give us another chance, Aish'ja!" It was Ralof. She staggered to her feet and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into the tower. Ulfric slammed the door behind them. "Jarl Ulfric…was that…a dragon?!"**

"**Legends don't just burn down buildings." The entire area shook as Alduin flew overhead. "We need to get out of here, now!" Ulfric shouted.**

"**Come on, Aish'ja! Follow me up the tower!" Ralof shouted.**

"**On my way!" She followed close behind, her hands still bound behind her back. The tower shook as the head of the Alduin broke through the wall, killing the Stormcloak at the top of the stairs with a breath of fire.**

"**GET BACK!" Ralof yelled.**

**Aish'ja pinned her back to the wall of the tower, nearly pinching her tail. When it was clear, she stood next to Ralof. He told her to jump through the hole in the wall to the building on the other side. It was a long jump. But if it was to keep her alive, she would do it. She took three steps back and leapt through the hole in the wall. She landed hard and used her shoulder to stop her momentum by hitting the pillar on the upper floor of the building. She dropped down to the first floor where she ran into Hadvar who was calling to a boy. The boy ran to his father as Alduin landed on the ground and let loose with another breath of fire. But the boy, Hadvar and the boy's father were safe.**

**Hadvar looked at Aish'ja. "Still alive, prisoner? Stay with me if you want to stay that way."**

**Helgen was burning but as they made their way to General Tulius' position, she heard Tulius shout. "Hadvar, get to the keep, we're leaving this place! Move it, soldier!"**

**Aish'ja followed Hadvar to Helgen Keep where both ran into Ralof.**

"**Ralof, you damned traitor!" Hadvar shouted.**

"**We're leaving, Hadvar. You're not going to stop us this time!" Ralof retorted.**

"**Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengard!" Hadvar roared angrily.**

**Aish'ja knew where she belonged. And it wasn't with these damned Imperials. She broke off from Hadvar and followed Ralof. Inside the keep, Ralof cut Aish'ja's binds. She rubbed her wrists and followed Ralof. One of his friends was dead just inside the keep.**

"**You might as well take Joren's armor. He won't be needing it." Ralof said sadly.**

**Aish'ja looked at the roughspun clothes she was wearing. Typical prisoner uniform. "Turn around, Ralof." She heard Ralof groan. She used her claws and tore the roughspun clothing off. Putting the better made Stormcloak armor on. She actually filled it out better than Ralof did. She pulled her tail through a hole in the back she made and swished it around. "All set. Let's get out of here."**

**The trek out of the cavern system of the lower half of the keep was really uneventful. At least, to Aish'ja. A few spiders and a bear but nothing she couldn't handle if she needed to. As they exited the caverns, Ralof pulled Aish'ja down behind a rock. Alduin flew overhead and roared, but disappeared over Bleak Falls Barrow. Ralof and Aish'ja made it to Riverwood where they met up with Gerdur. Gerdur was more than happy to help Aish'ja and for the first time in gods knew how many years, Aish'ja slept heavily. Her dreams finally peaceful and of love.**

**The next day, Aish'ja walked around Riverwood. She walked into the Riverwood Traders shop and heard a man and woman arguing. When she asked what happened, the shop owner said that the shop was raided but the only thing taken was a golden dragon's claw. She also learned that the bandits that took it went to Bleak Falls Barrow. Aish'ja considered this a moment. It wasn't anything so grand, but she actually felt a desire to go to the Barrows. She had problems with helping the shop owner and his sister, but something called her to the Barrows. The bandits at the Barrows were no real challenge. Though, one bandit she did decide to free from a spiders web was foolish enough…or stupid enough…to run into the Draugur burial area. After fighting with a few of the undead, she retrieved the claw and made her way deeper into the Barrows. But as she reached what looked like a massive throne room, she walked up the steps and noticed a wall with odd markings. A symbol of a dragon was above the markings and as Aish'ja looked at the markings, they sort of blurred. Almost…she could almost understand them. One marking glowed and as she studied it, she seemed to absorb an understanding of the word. Her head throbbed a bit and she rubbed her temple. "What in the name of Dibella?" She shook her head. "Force….Unrelenting…How can I understand that?" As she took a step back, the top of a coffin burst open. She spun around and was face to face with a Drauger Overlord. Using her shield, she hit it in the face, causing the udead to stagger back. This gave her time to run down off the platform area.**

**The Overlord's jaw twitch and it let out a thume. The thume wasn't meant to harm so much as to cause someone to stagger back and lose balance. Giving the Drauger time to kill its enemy. But no dead Nord was going to best Aish'ja. She was able to overpower the Drauger with her shield and return it to its eternal slumber by driving her sword through it. After the fight, she checked the coffin and found what looked to be an old stone. She stuffed it in her pack and left Bleak Falls Barrow. Overlooking the river, Aish'ja needed answers. Why was she sent here in the first place? What was the real reason? How would she get back to Cyrodiil with Imperials now hunting Stormcloaks? And why was she able to understand the dragon words? So many questions to have answered. She sat down and leaned against a rock and dozed off, exhausted from her excursion.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Light from the Darkness

**Light from the Darkness**

**Aish'ja rubbed her eyes as she started to wake up. She stretched and yawned as a fawn was lying next to her. She looked down and smiled. The fawn blinked and looked up. The fawn bleated and Aish'ja scratched under its neck. "Good morning, sister of the land. Did you sleep well?" The fawn nuzzled her as its mother appeared at the bottom of the rocky slope below the tunnel of Bleak Falls Barrow. Aish'ja picked up the fawn, unsure how it got up there in the first place, and held it as she leapt down from ledge to ledge until she hit solid ground. She set the fawn down and it ran off with its mother. So much had happened yesterday. The attack on Helgen by a dragon, her almost execution and then her abilty to understand the Dragon tongue. At least in writing only. She pulled the dragonstone out from her pack and looked it over. She remembered that Gerdur had asked her to go and speak with Jarl Baelgruf in Whiterun about the dragon attack on Helgen and that Riverwood was in danger. Maybe she would find answers to her now mounting questions. She found a quiet river and removed her armor. She treaded into the cool water of the river and cleaned herself up, splashing water onto her fur and shaking off. Feeling refreshed, she stowed her armor and weapons and put on a fresh dress that Gerdur gave her. Nothing wrong with dressing like a woman sometimes. She pulled her tail through the back and swished it around. Picking up her pack, she slung it over her shoulder and headed for Whiterun. On her way, she stopped back at Riverwood Traders and gave the claw back to Lucan and his sister.**

_**-Whiterun, hours later-**_

__**Arriving at the gates to Whiterun, Aish'ja was stopped by the guards. One stepped forward. "Halt. By order of the Jarl, no one is allowed in due to the dragon attack."**

** Not unexpected. Dragons hadn't been seen in hundreds of years. So the sight of one now had everyone on edge. "I understand, my good man. But Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid." Aish'ja said politely. The guards were just doing what the Jarl ordered. She couldn't blame them.**

** "Riverwood's in danger? Then please, go in. The Jarl will want to hear about this immediately." The guard unlocked the gate and let Aish'ja in.**

** Night had fallen on Whiterun and Aish'ja saw little reason to bother the Jarl this late at night. She saw a tavern on the way in, but a tavern wasn't what she needed. She asked a guard about a place to rest and she directed Aish'ja to the Bannered Mare. Aish'ja thanked the guard and headed to the inn. As she reached for the door, she caught wind of something. She sniffed the air. The scent was faint…but so familiar. Something grabbed at her insides, twisting them. Something was making her nervous. She opened the door to the inn and walked in. It was warm, welcoming. **

**The innkeeper, a Nord woman walked over. "Welcome to the Bannered Mare. We have mead and food if you are hungry."**

**Aish'ja nodded. "Thank you, I will require a room for the night, but food and drink would be welcome as well."**

**The innkeeper smiled. "I'll cook something up right away."**

**Before Aish'ja could move, she was frozen in place by the sound of humming. But the humming she recognized. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to her left. Sitting at a table was a blonde haired woman wearing her hair in braids. The woman hadn't noticed her yet, but Aish'ja recognized her. She covered her mouth. "Vilja…" she whispered behind her hand. She moved quickly to the table in the shadows and sat down. Before she could get her hood up to cover her face, Vilja caught a glance and tilted her head seeing Aish'ja. Out of the corner of her eye, Aish'ja could see Vilja studying her. Did she notice? Does she remember? Does she even still love me? All these questions raced through Aish'ja's mind. The innkeeper brought Aish'ja her food and mead. She ate it, though barely tasting it. Her anxiety peaking as she wasn't even sure what to say. How would she explain things? It's been over five years. Would Vilja even believe her? Maybe if she started slow. Kept her head covered for now. The ears wouldn't give her away, all MaTera had ears like hers. At the same time, Aish'ja was cursing herself. She was acting like a love-struck pup. But…she sighed. She downed her mead and stood. She had to take the first step. Even if was only towards redemption for leaving Vilja in Skingrad. She kept her hood up and walked over to Vilja. "Excuse me, maiden, you seem...upset." She said quietly.**

**Vilja looked up at the hooded MaTera. "Yes, I'm sorry. But you haven't seen a huge Nord and an elf carrying a bottle have you?"**

**Aish'ja shook her head. "No, I can't say that I have."**

"**Maybe you will help me? The bottle is…well…I need to get it back. But I don't think I can handle such a huge Nord male." Vilja's look bore one of concern. Not so much for the contents of the bottle, but the well-being of those that took it.**

"**If it is important to you, then yes, I will help you." Aish'ja nodded.**

"**You will? Oh thank you! We must hurry before they…well…we have to hurry." Vilja took a sword she had sitting next to her.**

"**Give me a moment to get into my armor, then we will go." Aish'ja headed to a separate room and geared up. She kept the hood and cloak on, fastening her sword to her side and equipping her shield. The armor she wore she had bought from a friend months ago. It was called Sovengarde steel. And it actually fit very well. It was lightweight enough for her to move quickly in battle but strong enough to take heavy hits. She headed out of the side room and met up with Vilja. "Let's go." She said.**

**Vilja while they walked made some small comments about strawberries and the weather in Skyrim. Aish'ja just grunted in agreement. As their neared the Honeybrew Meadery, Aish'ja sniffed the air and rounded the corner, drawing her sword. There she saw a large Nord male and a Dark Elf. Moving to the male she grabbed him by the tunic. The movement forcing her hood to fall off her head. "Where is the bottle you took from this woman?"**

**The Nord shook with a start. "Please! Take it! The thing has cursed us! Please, ask her to remove the curse! We swear, we thought it was something to drink and the woman left her luggage in the open. We meant no harm!"**

**Aish'ja growled slightly. "Fine. I'll speak with her."**

"**Thank you…thank you so much. We'll take our leave." The Nord and the Elf quipped with each other a moment then left. **

**Aish'ja rolled the bottle around in her hand. 'Pathetic.' She thought. She turned to Vilja. "Here is the bottle."**

**Vilja smiled. "Thank you. It is important I get it to Eldergleam Sanctuary. Would you…be able to help me find the Sanctuary? I didn't mean to be so secretive but the magic inside the bottle can only be released there. And my grandmother told me the pilgrims there can help us."**

"**Of course. I wouldn't mind the travel." Aish'ja started to put her hood back up when Vilja stopped her.**

"**Please forgive me, but…you look so familiar. Do we know each other?" Her eyes were pleading for the answer.**

**Aish'ja stopped and let her hood fall back down. She could lie, sure. But…no. No more lies. No more hiding. "How can I forget the time we shared in Cryodiil, Vilja?"**

**Vilja's smiled widened. "It is you! Aish'ja it's you!" Vilja ran in and hugged Aish'ja. Aish'ja returned it. But…that was where she stopped. It was too soon. Too soon to lavish her with kisses. And she felt the slight tension between them.**

"**We should return to Whiterun. It's not a good idea to be out here at night. Especially with the return of the dragons." Aish'ja motioned for the return to Whiterun. After returning to Whiterun, Aish'ja and Vilja went to their separate rooms in the Bannered Mare. But right now, sleep was nothing short of a joke to Aish'ja. Too many thoughts ran through her head. The questions now multiplying faster than she could even try to formulate answers. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to slow or even stop the racing thoughts and emotions.**

**The next morning, Vilja and Aish'ja agreed to travel together. They both headed to Dragonsreach Keep to speak with the Jarl. This land was unfamiliar to Vilja so she stayed at least one step behind Aish'ja. As they entered Dragonsreach, Iraleth, the Jarl's housecarl, stopped them. **

"**What business have you here? The Jarl is not seeing anyone today." She barked.**

**Aish'ja did not like being spoken down to. She narrowed her eyes. "I bring a message for the Jarl about Riverwood."**

"**Any business you have you will deal with me." Iraleth said more forcefully.**

"**The message is for the Jarl directly. I will speak with him." Aish'ja's fur began to bristle.**

**Vilja just watched quietly. The time in Skyrim had changed Aish'ja. She wasn't the same MaTera she remembered. One that was kind to all people. She now seemed a bit harsher. What happened to change her so?**

**Iraleth tightened her grip on her sword. But from behind Iraleth, Baelgruf called. "It's alright, Iraleth. I'll listen to what our friend here has to say."**

**The Dark Elf huffed, but sheathed her weapon. She walked back to the Jarl and stood next to him. Aish'ja got to the second step from the top and stopped. She bowed her head.**

"**Now what is this about Riverwood?" He asked.**

"**My Jarl, a Dragon has attacked Helgen and was headed over the mountain behind Riverwood. It disappeared behind the mountain behind Bleak Falls Barrow." Aish'ja said.**

"**A dragon?" He looked to Aventus. "What do you say now, Aventus. Should we trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?" He looked at Iraleth. "Send a detachment of my troops to Riverwood to protect the people there."**

"**Yes, my Jarl!" She snapped to attention and ran off.**

"**Ulfric and the others might see that as an act of aggression" Aventus said worried.**

"**And I should let my people suffer? No." He looked back at Aish'ja. "You brought this to me of your own initiative and for that I thank you. Perhaps there is something else you can help me with. My court wizard, Farengar, has been working on this problem with the dragons. Come with me."**

**Aish'ja looked at Vilja who nodded and both women when to see Farengar, following the Jarl. The Jarl introduced both women to Farengar and took his leave. Farengar launched into a discussion about finding a Dragonstone. Aish'ja smiled. "You mean this old thing? I already found it in Bleak Falls Barrow." Aish'ja already impressed Farengar with her inquisitive nature and did so even now with finding the stone already.**

"**You found it already?! You are cut from a different cloth. A very special person." Farengar said smiling.**

**Vilja smiled standing next to Aish'ja, looking at her. He was right. She was special. But Vilja did not want to get her hopes too high. What if…her thoughts were interrupted by Iraleth running in.**

"**Farengar!" Iraleth stood in the doorway. "A dragon has been seen by the Western Watchtower. You may want to come with me."**

"**A dragon?! How exciting! What was it doing? Where was it going?" He was nearly giddy with questions.**

"**I would take this a bit more seriously, Farengar." She looked at Aish'ja and Vilja. "You both had better come with me as well."**

**The four plus one guard ran up to speak to Jarl Baelgruf. The guard told the Jarl about the dragon and how he ran for his life. The Jarl nodded. "Go get some food and rest, son. You deserve it." He then looked at Iraleth. "Iraleth, gather your men and find out what happened at the watchtower."**

"**Yes, my Jarl." She said**

**Baelgruf looked at Aish'ja and Vilja. "I haven't forgotten how you helped Farengar. But there's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I've instructed Aventus to give you permission to own a home in Whiterun. But right now, I need you two to help Iraleth with that dragon."**

"**With pleasure, Jarl Baelgruf." Aish'ja replied.**

"**Certainly." Vilja said.**

**The Jarl looked at Iraleth. "Iraleth, this isn't a death or glory mission. Just find out what the dragon is doing."**

"**Worry not, my Jarl. I'm the very soul of discretion." Iraleth said and ran off.**

**Aish'ja turned and ran after Iraleth. Vilja was right behind her. Vilja sounded nervous. "A…a dragon? How…how will we…if it attacks…"**

**Aish'ja's stopped and turned to Vilja. She saw the look on Vilja's face. Worry, doubt. "You had faith in me in Cyrodiil. Trust in me now. I don't know why, but I feel like I can take on this dragon if it attacks. I will not let anything happen to you, my…Vilja. I promise."**

**Vilja's cheeks burned a bit. But she nodded. It was the one thing she loved about Aish'ja. She was always confident in her abilities to fight. But a dragon. She hoped. That was all she could do. She also knew what Aish'ja was about to call her. But she had caught herself. Aish'ja could feel it too. The tension between them. So much time had passed and there were things had to be said. But not right now.**

**Aish'ja and Vilja caught up with Iraleth just outside of the Western Watchtower. Vilja couldn't believe the shape the tower was in. The dragon had heavily damaged the tower. Vilja looked at Aish'ja and saw her ears twitching. She was listening.**

"**I don't see a dragon, but it certainly has been here. Fan out, men. Look for any survivors." Iraleth moved quickly.**

**Aish'ja and Vilja did as well. As they neared the tower, a frightened guard came running out. "Get away! The dragon grabbed Yaris and flew away! It may come back any second!" The guard shouted.**

**Aish'ja's ear caught the sound. "Too late, it's here!"**

"**Kinareth save us! Here it comes!" He pointed over the mountain.**

**The dragon roared as it emerged from over the mountain. Aish'ja drew her blade and spun it in her hand. Her ears folding back. Vilja opened her hand to start casting some magic. The dragon swooped down and landed hard, rearing back and spewing fire from its mouth, killing a guard. It said something in the dragon tongue. "Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!"**

**Aish'ja wasted no time and ran hard for the dragon. Catching her footing on a destroyed wall, she launched herself off and brought her sword down, catching a few of the dragon's scales with an attack. She slid as the dragon lifted off, almost laughing. **

**"Krif krin. Pruzah!" The dragon, Mirmulnir, said. He circled around making a strafing attack, spewing more fire on the ground. Aish'ja held her shield up to protect herself from the blast.** **"Brit grah." Mirmulnir said. He went high and then came back down, landing hard. The ground shaking again. "I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" He snapped his jaws at Aish'ja. The guards were firing arrows and Irileth was using magic. Vilja was using magic to strike out at the dragon. Aish'ja slammed her shield into the head of the dragon who roared as he was hit. He started to lift off. **

"**Oh no you don't!" Aish'ja barked. She took her shield and threw it. The shield rose and hit the dragon in the wing. This brought Mirmulnir down.**

**He slammed into the ground hard as he came down. Getting back up, he saw Aish'ja launch herself off another fallen part of the tower. She leapt up and slashed she blade through his soft underbelly. "DOVAHKIIN?! NO!" He roared as he collapsed. Dead.**

**Aish'ja panted heavily, very out of breath. Vilja started to walk towards her but stopped as the body of the dragon began to glow. The guards panicked. The all scattered to get away from the fallen dragon. But Aish'ja was too tired to move quickly. But as she stood there, the soul of the fallen dragon encircled her for a moment before absorbing into her. All that was left, was the skeleton of the dragon.**

**The guards and Vilja ran over. "You're…Dragonborn!" the one guard said. "You absorbed the dragon's power didn't you?!"**

**Aish'ja shook her head. "I…I have no idea…what just happened." She stood up straighter. Vilja steadying her. **

"**You should be able to 'Shout', just like in the legends." The older guard implored. The guards talked among themselves and then looked to Irileth. "You've been awfully quiet, Irileth. What do you think?"**

**She huffed. "You would do well to keep your mouth shut about such things. Trust your sword arms, not this Dragonborn nonsense."**

"**You're not a Nord, housecarl. You wouldn't understand." One guard sneered, feeling insulted.**

"**Here is a dead dragon. Anyone who can kill one is all the evidence I need." Irileth looked at Aish'ja.**

**The guard spoke up. "Have you tried it? Can you 'shout'?"**

**Aish'ja shrugged. If she could, better not to aim it at the guard. She turned to face the empty field. She closed her eyes. "FUS!" She unleashed. A shockwave hit the land in front of her. She startled herself. Even Vilja jumped back.**

"**That was a shout! You really are Dragonborn!" The guard was almost cheering.**

"**Alright, that's enough. Everyone look for any survivors." Irileth turned to Aish'ja. "You had better go back to the Jarl and tell him what happened. I'll stay here and continue the search. I'm not sure about Dragonborn...but…thank you."**

**Aish'ja nodded. "Glad to help." Aish'ja and Vilja headed back towards Whiterun. Halfway back, Aish'ja sat down on a stump. She put her face in her hands and exhaled heavily. How? She heard the legends, knew them by heart. She feigned ignorance in knowing what a Dragonborn was. But why? Why was she one? In what part of her family line was any of them Dragonborn? She never recalled one tale about a member of her family being of the Dragon blood. She shuddered, unsure how to even process all of this.**

**Vilja knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. Seeing the confused and unsure look on Aish'ja's face. "You already knew, didn't you?"**

"**I…I don't know how, Vilja. I don't remember one of my family ever being of the Dragonblood. So why me?" Aish'ja shook her head.**

**Vilja put her finger under Aish'ja's chin. "A gift from Akatosh. It doesn't matter when it happened, or how. The fact is, it has. You are the Dragonborn."**

"**What if I don't want it, Vilja? What if I'm not good or strong enough? What if…?" She shuddered again.**

"**You've never backed down from any fight. You'll find a way. We'll find a way." Vilja helped Aish'ja stand. Aish'ja started to turn but Vilja stopped her. "Aish'ja, we have to talk."**

**Aish'ja closed her eyes. 'Dammit.' She thought. She turned to face Vilja. "Alright."**

"**There are so many things to say. And so many things left unsaid. You knew it was me in the Bannered Mare. Why didn't you say anything?" She moved a lock of hair out of her eyes.**

"**I…." Aish'ja looked down. "I was afraid."**

"**Then I want you to tell me the truth, where do we stand? You and I?" Vilja tilted her head.  
Aish'ja looked into Vilja's eyes. "You are still the love of my life. The fire in my heart."**

"**And that is what makes this so much harder. I want to hope, I want to believe you. You left me in Cyrodiil, why?" Vilja stood firm. She was certainly taking this better than Aish'ja was. Aish'ja was about to answer but Vilja raised her hand. "No, your reasons are yours. And I want to believe that things could be the same. But I can't. Not knowing if you will still be here tomorrow, or the next day, or even the day after that. If we fell in love so easily again and you left me again, I don't think I could take the heartache again." Aish'ja knew she was right, but the words still hurt. It was the truth. "Let time be our guide. Let us see if our friendship will survive Skyrim. If it does, then I will give you my heart again as I did in Cryodiil."**

**Aish'ja straightened up. "I don't expect you to believe when I say this. But say it I will. I swear to you, no one and nothing will take me away from you again, Vilja. If I have to prove myself again, I will. But know that I cannot live without you in my life."**

**Vilja smiled. It was hard to believe, but quietly, Vilja did. She would hold Aish'ja to her word, but remain guarded.**

"**Let's get back to the Jarl." As they walked side by side, they both heard a thunderous boom.**

"**DOVAKIIN!" the voices shouted out. It was high up, but it caused the air to sound with thunder.**

**Aish'ja and Vilja looked at one another. They Jarl would know. They continued back to Whiterun.**


End file.
